


Control

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Bottoming, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, Wow, bottom doc is best doc, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Bdubs liked it rough.Biting, scratching, being pinned against a wall.But, Bdubs wanted.....somthing else.He wanted control over the other manOrDoc is a bottom, the Fic.
Relationships: Docm77/BDubs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut with no plot except that Doc is a bottom with a pain kink.  
> That's it, that's the whole fic.

Bdubs liked it rough.

Biting, scratching, being pinned against a wall and being fucked so hard he couldn't walk the next day. So, being Docs boyfriend was perfect. The creeper always liked giving Bdubs what he wanted, he was always willing to pin his boyfriend on his stomach and make him scream. 

But, Bdubs wanted.....somthing else. 

He wanted control over the other man. 

!!!!

Bdubs loved kissing Doc, the feel of chapped lips against his own always made him swoon and groan in to the other mouth. So, when Doc had Bdubs pinned to the wall of his half a mansion and was currently kissing him senseless, Bdubs had to put his plan in to action, right now. 

Bdubs started by grabbing Docs trousers and slipping the belt out from around the tallers waist, smirking into the kiss when Doc didnt even notice. Then, he waited until Docs hand traling up his chest to start to undo his shirt, and quickly wrapped the belt tight around his wrists. 

Doc made a suprised sound and pulled back from the kiss, looking down at the other with narrowed eyes. "Bdubs? What are you doing?"

Said male grinned and tugged on the tied hands. "I want to try something different today...." He smirked and pushed Doc back until he was sat on the edge of the bed. Bdubs licked his lips and leaned down to whisper in Docs ear, slowly undoing the front of Docs straining trousers. 

"I'm in control tonight"

Doc huffed and rolled his eyes. "Really? Good luck...." Doc jolted when Bdubs hand suddenly cupped him in his boxers, and Doc swallowed roughly and pushed up into the touch, groaning when Bdubs began to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck. 

Bdubs giggled and pulled away. "You dont mind if I get some stuff from our....Box, do you?"

Doc swallowed roughly and nodded, feeling his arousal spread through his system like wildfire. "Yeah, sure..." 

Bdubs grinned and kneeled down to pull a chest out from underneath his bed, opening it and shuddering as their special toys were put on display. Bdubs searched through quickly, his mind already decided on what he wanted to do to his boyfriend tonight, and grinned when he saw the objects he was looking for. 

A vibrator, extra belts and his personal favourite, a cock-ring.

A small thin ring that made Bdubs scream with pleasure and agony anytime Doc would use it on him. 

The tanned man grinned and walked back to Doc, holding his items in his hands and smiling evily down at the creeper. 

"On your back, Doccy...." Doc huffed at the nickname, before shifting back on the bed, resting his head on the pillow and staring up at Bdubs with a cautious gaze, nerves coiling in his stomach as he took notice of what the other was holding.

Bdubs licked his lips and mover inbetween Docs legs, holding them apart from each other, pulling off the others trousers and boxers, before pressing them up on themselves. He grabbed to belts and fastened them around each leg, the skin warm under his touch. 

Doc tried to shift slighty to get more comfortable, but it only made the belts dig into his skin and make him twitch at the feel of rough leather. He flinched when he felt his arms be pushed to rest above his head, feeling his shoulders strain slighty from the position.

Bdubs bit his lip and ran a hand up Docs chest, brushing his thumb against one of Docs nipples and grinning when the others breath hitched. Bdubs reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube, spreading some into his fingers, then paused. "Doc?"

Said creeper blinked up at Bdubs in question. 

"...Have you ever bottomed before?" Bdubs watched as Docs face went red and he looked away, before slowly shaking his head. Bdubs smiled softy, placing a kiss on Docs bent knee, and rubbing a finger against Docs hole. 

"If you want my to stop, say Red, okay?" The tanned man waited until his boyfriend nodded, before slowly pushing a finger in, holding it still, before curling slightly.

Doc winced at that, not use to anything actually being inside of him, before he took a deep breath and let his body relax slightly. He licked his lip, then groaned when Bdubs curled his finger right on a spot that made pleasure shoot up his spine. Doc panted, his cock leaking on his stomach and legs shaking where they were tied. 

Bdubs swore as he stared at his boyfriend, watching a Docs eye rolled back and his jaw clenched at each curl. Docs face and chest were flushed a deep red, making Bdubs lean down a kiss at his chest and stomach, biting and leaving bruises in the green skin. He slowly added a second finger, stretching them out and apart before curling them back on Doc prostate. 

Doc whined, a full, deep throated whine. 

The sound made Bdubs groan, feeling arousal curl in his stomach as he pulled away from Doc, his fingers moving inside the other. Bdubs carefully added a third and final finger, eyes focused at Docs face as he watched the cyborgs back arch and mouth fall open, a broken whisper of the others name falling from his open mouth. 

Bdubs pulled his fingers out, reaching over and grabbing a small bullet vibrator and the cock-ring, he lubed up the vibrator and rested it against Doc hole, using the other hand to slip in on Doc cock.

Doc growled as he felt pressure around the base of his cock, knowing that he wouldn't be able to come for awhile, then he tenced up at the feel of something cold and solid press up against his hole. Doc looked up a Bdubs, quickly looking away when he noticed the others attention was completely on his face. 

Bdubs smiled, leaning down to kiss Doc softy and run his free hand to hold Doc face. Bdubs watched as Doc relaxed slighty at the soft touch, before he pushed the toy in. 

Docs face would forever be in Bdubs face. 

The way his eye widened then fluttered shut, his mouth agape and a breathless moan of Bdubs name rolling off his tongue inbetween pants. His cheeks flushed a bright red and standing out against Docs green skin. Bdubs moaned himself, kissing Docs neck as he pushed the toy in further, eyes watching as Docs back arch and chest heaved. 

Doc knew he was a mess already, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

The feeling of feeling full even though the toy itself was small was mind blowing. The gentle weight of Bdubs pressed against him grounded him slighty, enough to be aware of the pleasure assaulting his body. Doc felt the toy rest against his prostate, and opened his mouth to speak-

-when Bdubs turned the toy on.

'Holy fuck'

Doc yelled and shot his arms out to grab Bdubs shoulders, remembering they were tied when they only fisted in the material of Bdubs shirt. Docs eye widened as the vibration continued, and he looked up to see his lover watching him with a soft smirk. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Bdubs tone was smug and teasing. 

"F-fuck...off y-you dick-k" 

Bdubs laughed, holding up a small remote. "Okay then..." He grinned down at Doc. "Be a brat..."

Bdubs turned up the power, the vibrations turning stronger and faster. 

Doc _screamed._

Bdubs mouth fell open at that, and he groaned as he watched Doc fall apart beneath him. Then he grinned.

He was going to enjoy this.

!!!!

The room was filled with pants and moans as Doc wriggled against Bdubs chest, the latter having moved to sit behind Doc. Doc cock had turned a bright red colour from being neglected and denied orgasm for so long, his whole body shaking and sweat running down his back and forehead. 

Bdubs sighed, running one hand to tweak Doc nipple, the other hand making Doc twist his neck so he could look at his face. Bdubs grinned at the other man, watching the open, drooling mouth moan and groan at the pleasure. Doc groaned and tired to bury his face in Bdubs neck, only to be stopped from the weird angle. 

Bdubs kissed Doc cheek. "I'll let you come if you beg Doc..." 

Doc shut his eyes, moaning loudly when the vibrations were suddenly turned up to the highest setting for a split second, before his boyfriend turned it back down. "N-never...." 

Bdubs rolled his eyes. "Then you'll have to wait another...." He glanced over to the clock on the wall. "...2 hours" Bdubs smiled, running a hand through Doc hair. "Wow sweetheart, 2 hours with no orgasm? I'm so proud of you..."

Doc groaned and gave a shaky smile. "I-I cant do-do another 2, uh, m-maybe- 20 m-minutes?" Doc swallowed roughly. "N-not 2 hours a-again"

Bdubs smiled and nodded running his fingers up the length of Doc straining cock, rubbing over the head and kissing his cheek. "Your doing so well Doccy..." Bdubs groaned at the shaky whine of his name the came out of Doc at that. "S-so good for me baby...." Bdubs turned up the vibrator, laughed breathlessly when Docs back arched off his own chest. 

Doc gritted his teeth and tired to push the vibrator deeper inside of him, but with his legs and arms tied, he could only thrust his hips into the air, letting out panting groans and hisses of pleasure. "B-bdubs I c-cant! I need to- Can I c-come?" 

Said male teasing pinched Docs sore nipples, pausing for dramatic affect. "Hmmm, beg, then you can come...." Bdubs brushed his lips against Docs own. "Beg for me to let you come, beg for it" Bdubs moved to whisper in Doc ear, his voce full of lust and hunger. 

"Bed for it, you whore"

Doc whined, tears filling his eye as arousal curled tighter and tighter in his stomach at such a simple word. Doc hissed as his cock twitched. "...P-please..." His voice was weak and shaking. "L-let me come...."

Bdubs smirked. "Better than that you slut..." Bdubs chuckled, then lighty slapped Doc naked thigh, grinning when Doc yelled out in shock. "Oh, did you like that? Like being hit?" Bdubs lifted his hand, letting it collide with Docs sensitive skin slighty harder this time, snarling in the creepers ear. "Desperate for anything like a slut? Huh? Let anyone fuck you?"

Doc panted, drool running down his chin as the sinful words and names ran down his spine in waves. The pain just aided in the pleasurable torture that assaulted his body, the cock-ring keeping him from getting the climax he desperately wanted. 

"Slut" Another slap. "Whore" a pinch to his already sore nipples. "Desperate bitch" A tug on his hair. Doc let his head roll back on Bdubs shoulder, eye half lidded and blurry form tears. 

"P-please..." Doc whimpered, Bdubs listening in rapt attention. "I-I need to come, please? I've b-been good, I'll keep being g-good! I just need-i want to come, please let me come- please, please please!-" Doc sobbed quietly, tears finely rolling down his cheek as his head swam with hazy thoughts. 

Bdubs shushed him softy, heart swelling with affection as his wrapped his hand around Doc cock, toying with the ring at the base. "Its okay baby, I'll let you come..." Bdubs suddenly turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, Doc wailing with pleasure as Bdubs whispered in his ear. 

"What are you Doc?"

Doc sobbed, black spots appearing in his vision. "I-Im- a w-whore! A-a slut! Bdubs- _please!_ " 

Bdubs grinned, pulling off the ring and jerking Docs cock. 

"Come for me, Doc"

Doc back arched, eye snapping wide, mouth agape as pleasure washed over him. 

He screamed. A broken, hoarse cry of his boyfriends name, and he came, his vision going white.

When Doc finally came to, he was led on his back with his arms and legs untied and a soft rag being wiped over his stomach and chest. Doc licked his lips and cleared his dry throat. "B-bdubs?"

His boyfriend was suddenly holding his face, smiling softy and eyes shinning with affection. "Hey sweetheart, how ya feeling?" 

Doc blinked to clear the haze from his mind. "Uh, I'm...good, I think..." 

Bdubs smiled and grabbed a bottle of water, helping Doc sit up so he could drink. Doc gulped down the water, relaxing into the others chest as exhaustion seeped into his body, and he yawned when the bottle was pulled away. "Thanks..."

Bdubs smiled and kissed Doc gently on the lips, running a hand through Doc hair. "Are you okay? Anything hurt?" Bdubs bit his lip. "....Did I got to far?"

Doc chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. It was....perfect" Doc kissed Bdubs on the cheek, pulling the man down to lay beside him on the bed. "Nothing hurts..."

Bdubs grinned, moving close to Doc and resting his forehead against the creepers. "Anything you didnt like?" Doc paused at that, then smiled before shaking his head. Cuddling into Bdubs chest. "I'm just tired right now...."

Bdubs smiled and kissed the top of Doc head, running a hand down his boyfriends back. "I love you, Doc..." He mumbled softy.

Doc grinned and hid his burning face in Bdubs shoulder. 

"I love you too, Bdubs"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!! Hope you enjoyed!! :D


End file.
